


Don't Let Your Boyfriend Choose the Nail Art Design

by TheWritingDork



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Disney References, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Nail Polish, Portal References, pacman reference, pure fluff, sonic reference, weed references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingDork/pseuds/TheWritingDork
Summary: An anticipated snow day in early March gives Michael the chance to finally paint his boyfriend's nails.--Short birthday drabble for @antisocialheadphoneskid / Sunny (autisticmell on tumblr)! <3333





	Don't Let Your Boyfriend Choose the Nail Art Design

**Author's Note:**

  * For [antisocialheadphoneskid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialheadphoneskid/gifts).



> Just a short fic for Sunny's birthday based off of some prompts of 'a nail polish session between Jeremy and Michael with some of his spins and the obligatory weed stoner reference/joke' so that's what I delivered!  
> Happy birthday Sunny, and I hope you like this! <333 Sorry it isn't longer, but I thought short and sweet worked well with this!  
> (Also, listen to the music as this plays that is linked at the beginning, just know this is playing in the background as the fic goes. I listened to it while writing this and it's very soothing.)

Michael happily sat against his bed, butt firmly on the floor, as Jeremy sat in front of him, facing the large array of nail polish bottles and tools he had. He had them for quite a while, having wanted to get into painting nails since his moms both did the other’s nails often, and ended up doing Michael’s whenever he pestered them enough.

They had been doing his nails for a few years before teaching him how to do it, and now he felt confident enough to do his boyfriend’s nails for him this snowy March morning (he had slept over that night and school was cancelled that day, as expected). He grinned as the [Disney piano music compilation](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5DiMoehAeOU) filled the basement from his laptop, watching as Jeremy examined the color choices laid out before him.

“Well? Does anything peak your interest, my good sir?” Michael asked, leaning forward as his hands rested in between his crossed legs. “I can do plain colors, ombres, and select nail art.”

“Oh wow, I certainly have a lot of options,” Jeremy muttered out, giving a soft smile up to Michael that made his heart almost melt on the spot. “I think… I’ll go with what the artist thinks is best?”

It took all Michael had to not just break out into a scheming smirk, but he somehow managed before looking over the large collection of nail polish. “Good choice, good choice.”

“The way you said that is making me start to regret it,” Jeremy almost huffed out, and Michael saw him hold his Wheatley plush close. “Am I going to regret it now? Is it too late to back out and take another ten minutes to make my own choice?”

“It’s too late now, you’ve signed the contract and your voice to me now!”

“You are _so_ not Ursula. Stop trying to imitate her and get my nail flop ready.”

Michael let out a dramatic gasp as he picked out green, black, white, and yellow, along with a top coat. “So rude. I might not even do your nails now.”

“You’ve literally been begging me for the past week to let you do my nails,” Jeremy pointed out with a raised brow as he flopped forward, leaning partially on Wheatley as he held a hand out in faux-dainty fashion.

“I didn’t invite you hear to call me out, Jeremy, I came here to pretty up my boyfriend.”

The hand was waved in his face until Michael grabbed it with a playful pout. “Then do it already! I’m _waiiiting_.”

“Stop referencing Sonic, you furry.”

Besides a whine from Jeremy, the rest of the time was filled with a soft silence that the piano collection helped to soothe. Michael stuck his tongue out slightly as he concentrated, glad that Jeremy had nice nails so he didn’t have to file them himself (he had actually asked Jeremy to make them nice and long enough to have enough room for good nail designs, so he was happy to see him at school yesterday with his nails in the nicest shape he’d seen them in in years).

The top coat was dried by the time he placed a black background down, though he left room for a big circle on his thumbs, a small one on all other fingers but his pointer, which was another big circle. He saw the evident confusion on Jeremy’s face, but he said nothing as Michael worked.

Michael started with the yellow next, making Pac-Man’s head along each of his thumbs, pointing his open mouth towards the direction of his other fingers. It didn’t take long to get him done, and he quickly filled black into the slit of his open mouth. Jeremy seemed to get what he was doing, letting out a soft ‘ooo’ of joy as Michael moved on to the white.

He filled in white for the pellets from his middle to pinky fingers, needing no extra black. Glancing down to Jeremy, Michael knew what Jeremy was thinking: he was going to put a melon down on each pointer finger, as it was the only green fruit in the game.

Oh, his poor, naive boyfriend that he loved so much.

He saw the realization hit Jeremy as he started to paint his first pointer finger. “Wh- _no, stop painting weed, you piece of shit stoner_!”

Michael couldn’t help but cackle as he kept going. “You said to leave it up to the artist, which is _me_ , _not you_.” He could see the regret begin to set into Jeremy’s face as he grumbled some choice words under his breath, which only allowed his cackling to be fueled even further as he continued to paint to his heart’s content.

By the time he did another layer of color and was finishing applying the top coat, Michael got up to grab his little desk fan. “ _Don’t_. _Touch_. _Anything_.”

“I won’t, geez,” Jeremy grumbled out, and Michael saw him raise his hands in mock surrender. He couldn’t help but snicker as he unplugged his fan a little less than gracefully before hurrying back over, plugging it in, and starting to run it.

“Put your hands in front of it, nails towards the fan, and keep it like that for a while. I’m going to quickly touch up my black polish.”

“Ugh, you’re lucky I love you,” he heard Jeremy mutter out, and Michael leaned over quickly to press a long, wet kiss to his cheek. When he pulled back, he couldn’t help but laugh his snorting chuckle when he saw the look of horror and disgust he got from his best friend and boyfriend.

“I love you too, and remember: you can’t touch _anything_ unless you want those ruined and redone.”

“Ugh…”


End file.
